Storing or transmitting data often presents a risk that a malicious actor may use a device to access and/or use the data in an unauthorized manner. The larger a network grows in which particular data is transmitted, the higher this risk may be. However, such storage and/or transmission is often critical to promoting desired resource usage and/or information distribution. Thus, there exists a problem as to how to accomplish desired information distribution and storage while controlling data access to prevent unauthorized.